1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench structure which has a simple construction and may be processed easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a wrench body 50, a ratchet wheel 60, a pawl member 70, and a control knob 80.
The wrench body 50 has a distal end formed with a drive head 52. The drive head 52 of the wrench body 50 has a first side formed with an operation space 520 for receiving the ratchet wheel 60 and the pawl member 70, and a second side formed with a control space 522 for receiving the control knob 80. The operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50 has a top portion formed with an annular flange 521, and a bottom portion formed with a depression 523. The operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50 has a wall formed with a recess 529. The drive head 52 of the wrench body 50 is formed with a screw hole 525 and a receiving hole 528 located in the control space 522 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50.
The ratchet wheel 60 is mounted in the operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50, and has an outer wall formed with multiple ratchet teeth 62. A snap ring 64 is secured in the depression 523 of the operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50, so that the ratchet wheel 60 may be retained in the operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50 by the annular flange 521 and the snap ring 64.
The pawl member 70 is pivotally mounted in the operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50, and has a first side formed with multiple engaging teeth 72 detachably meshing with the ratchet teeth 62 of the ratchet wheel 60, and a second side formed with a recess 76 for receiving a first end of a spring 74 whose second end is received in the recess 529 of the operation space 520 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50. The pawl member 70 is provided with two rods 78.
The control knob 80 is rotatably mounted in the control space 522 of the drive head 52 of the wrench body 50, and is formed with a control lever 81 for rotating the control knob 80. The control knob 80 is formed with a slot 85 for receiving the two rods 78 of the pawl member 70. A screw 87 is extended through a counterbore 82 formed in the control knob 80, and is screwed into the screw hole 525 of the wrench body 50. The control knob 80 is formed with multiple positioning holes 84. A spring 86 is received in the receiving hole 528 of the wrench body 10, for urging a ball 88 which may be positioned in one of the positioning holes 84 of the control knob 80.
In operation, the control knob 80 may be rotated to turn the two rods 78 of the pawl member 70, thereby pivoting the pawl member 70, so that the engaging teeth 72 of the pawl member 70 may mesh with the ratchet teeth 62 of the ratchet wheel 60, so as to rotate a workpiece.
However, such a conventional ratchet wrench structure has a very complicated construction, so that it cannot be processed easily. For example, the control knob 80 needs to be processed with a slot 85, a counterbore 82, and multiple positioning holes 84, the pawl member 70 needs to processed with a recess 76 and two rods 78, and the wrench body 50 needs to be processed with a recess 529, a screw hole 525 and a receiving hole 528. In addition, the spring 74 is easily detached from the recess 76 of the pawl member 70 and the recess 529 of the wrench body 50, thereby jamming and failing the conventional ratchet wrench structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ratchet wrench structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench structure which has a simple construction, and may be processed easily.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench structure which may be assembled and dismantled conveniently and easily.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench structure, wherein the control spring is secured on the pawl member and retained by the control rod, so that the control spring may be positioned rigidly and stably without detachment.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench structure, comprising: a wrench body, a ratchet wheel, a pawl member, and a control knob, wherein:
the wrench body has a distal end formed with a drive head, the drive head of the wrench body has a first side formed with an operation space for receiving the ratchet wheel, and a second side formed with a control space for receiving the control knob, the drive head of the wrench body is formed with a connecting space connected between the operation space and the control space for receiving the pawl member;
the ratchet wheel is mounted in the operation space of the drive head of the wrench body, and has an outer wall formed with multiple ratchet teeth;
the pawl member is pivotally mounted in the connecting space of the drive head of the wrench body, and has a first side and a second side, the first side of the pawl member is formed with multiple engaging teeth detachably meshing with the ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel, a control spring has a first end secured to a center of the second side of the pawl member, and a second end provided with a control ring that is extended into the control space of the drive head of the wrench body; and
the control knob is rotatably mounted in the control space of the drive head of the wrench body, and has a side integrally formed or provided with a control lever for rotating the control knob, a control rod is eccentrically secured on a bottom of the control knob to rotate with the control knob, and is passed through the control ring of the control spring, for moving and displacing the control ring of the control spring.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.